War of the Alphas
by RadiantRed
Summary: Hayley gave birth to not one but two hybrids - Nadia and Aidan. By the time they reach 18, Klaus already establish peace and honing his befitting heir. Problem is Nadia is turning dark, and Aidan could pretty much die under the hand of his few-seconds-older sister. Only a particular Bennet witch can help Klaus's family from crumbling down now. A witch Caroline has been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE NADIA. xoxo

xxx War of the Alphas xxx

Klaus watched his children spar in from the first floor balcony. Something about the twins always calm him. They are his anchor, his humanity, a reminder that his existence is not as worthless as he thought to be.

Nadia, the older sister, in her skin tight black leather crop top, long fitted leather pants, combat boots has not had her wolf gene triggered but she's fast for a half witch half untriggered wolf hybrid. Enough just to catch up with her younger brother, Aidan. Aidan, is a different kind of hybrid. Not born with his sister patience, his temper wrecked one day, killed a servant and triggered his werewolf curse. It's not long turning is too painful and Aidan become a hybrid. Just like his father.

Not that Klaus has any opposition anyway. He needed his son to be strong. And Aidan knows that too.

"You cheated! No vamp speed!" Klaus heard Nadia's low growl. She was pushed to the ground, Aidan was on top, his wooden practice spear was on her neck, not causing any harm but making sure she was pinned to the ground. Aidan looked like he was smiling and about to get off his sister, in his head probably he thought he won this sparring session and ready to practice some more, but Nadia has other agenda. She hit her head with his, and stabbed him in the side of his stomach with a knife she produced from her side pocket.

Aidan doubled in pain and quickly grumble some curses and he get off his sister to pull the knife out of his side. Several more knives was thrown his way and he dodge all of it, grabbing one and throw it back at his sister, making sure it miss. He didn't want to hurt her.

Nadia dodge the halfheartedly thrown knife and pushed Aidan against a nearby tree.

"So rough. That time of the month, sister?"

Nadia sneered, and grabbed a nearby twig, break it and shove it in his stomach.

Klaus decided it was enough and was between the twins.

"Since when did you start stabbing your own siblings?" Klaus asked Nadia as he looked into the pair of blue eyes so much like his own.

"I never hurt her!"

"Only because I don't heal instantly I suppose. You, on the other hand, can endure more heat." Nadia's eyes show no regret or worry of hurting Aidan. And this is just her first time.

Klaus could still remember a week ago, when Nadia decided she need to make up with what Aidan has in speed and strength with more disposable weapons by her side. She had several knives attached to her side of the crop-top and leather pants. A lesson Aidan learned the hard way yesterday was that she had two more in her boots. Though she only throw it as distraction to get more attacks landed on him, today she actually stabbed him in the side stomach. Twice with a newly found twig by the tree.

"He heals doesn't mean you get to treat him like a punch bag, love. Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry, little brother." Nadia said but she does not seem sorry at all. With a shrug, she turned around, the tall blonde pony tail sway as she walked in to the house.

Aidan already healed, but his breathing is harsh and he looked frustrated. Klaus could understand that. He too had a sister. There is something evil about sisters, they pushed you to no end, and insufferably, you can't bring yourself to hurt them - there is an instinct to protect and keep sisters from harm, even half the time they are beyond bearable.

"You're ok?"

"Yeah, Just need to hunt some bears in the bayou."

To vent out frustration. Klaus understand that too. That is why there are times he almost wished he had twin boys. Boys are easy to understand. They get mad, they lash out and it's over. Girls have so many layers he just couldn't understand. Not to mention Nadia is his daughter who seemed to enjoy mind game just like her daddy. Problem is Klaus like to play it with others, he doesn't like it to be played on himself.

Nadia is not even like Rebekah or most girls that adore princess since she was young. It's like her competitiveness against Aidan was her life long mission. It was fine if it's just normal sibling rivalry but based on Klaus's experience, this family doesn't do normal. And most of the time, ended in blood bath. His mind suddenly flashes with Nadia's malicious sneer before she broke the twig and looked into her brother's eyes as she drove it in his stomach.

"Well, are we going!" Aidan snapped, his demanding nature, brown eyes and black hair screams Hayley. And of course, when he mention hunting the bayou Klaus will go with him. It's their father-son thing.

"Of course." And after that, Klaus needed to talk with Elijah.

* * *

That evening Nadia was sharpening arrows with Caleb, a wolf under her father's pack.

"Making new toys?"

Nadia looked at her father under her eyelashes, "I was thinking what to make up with speed? A weapon that can be driven from afar. I imagine it would be exciting to pull some strings over here and watch Aidan's dodging over there."

"Caleb, leave us."

"Stay. I need you to help me making more arrows."

Klaus was perplexed. His daughter is now ordering his wolf against his previous order?

What was more surprising is that Caleb stood up but still doesn't dare to leave the room. The curly blonde hair looked dumb on him with this green eyes looking between him and his daughter.

"You can go." Nadia rolled her eyes and sighed. Caleb run out of the living room.

Like father like daughter. They're both scary.

"Are you going to scold me for stabbing Aidan today? Scared I'm hurting little alpha son?"

"What I'm scared the most is how lightly you take this. Aidan never use his full strength with you and yet you somehow managed to make him bleed every other weeks."

"You're treating him like a baby."

"You're lashing out like a baby. I won't let you hurt your brother like that. From now on, you spar with Marcel."

"So I can hurt Marcel?"

"He's experienced, and if you really managed to hurt a few hundred year old vampire, you deserve a pat on the back."

"I _will_ beat Marcel." Her emphasis on will did not go unnoticed. Her competitiveness doesn't allow her to be compared as a lesser one to anybody.

* * *

Nadia, clad in her long sleeve shirt that hug her body tightly, the zipper come rest exactly where only a tiny bit of her cleavage shows. Her leather pants show off her shapely legs and instead of wearing combat boots for practice, today she wore a black heel boots. The vampires steal glances at her, Klaus's daughter was definitely hot but not someone to mess with.

"Leave us." Nadia announced. They don't even need to be told twice. Between Marcel and Nadia, the position of power was established years ago when Nadia order her werewolf friend to bite one of the disobedient vampire. Not that she does not dare to kill the pathetic vampire herself, her instruction of torture speaks volume of her love for gruesome artistry. But She doesn't want to trigger her wolf gene.

Now that everyone left, except for Marcel who is shirtless and sweaty on the ring, Nadia smirked. With a snap of her finger the door closed behind them, the curtains closed, the only source of light was the small light bulb in the room.

"We are going to have so much fun today, Marcel."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to have so much fun today, Marcel."

"Your father told me I'll train you but I didn't expect you to come by so soon. And you're wearing that for practice?"

"Believe me, it's just warm up. You know the rules, No vamp speed, no vamp strength."

Nadia picked up the staff - the wooden pole used for sparring - near the gear shelf and weight it in her hand. This is actually lighter than what she usually use. She went into the ring and suddenly her staff was knocked out of her hands and she fall along with it. Marcel stood tall before her the end of the pole pointing at her head.

"Lesson 1: Always be on your guard."

"I knew that! But you simply disregarded the rule!"

Nadia stood up and was pushed against the ring wire net, Marcel's hand on her neck.

"Your father also tell me you like to use all the advantage you can have. May be after a few lessons with people who fight you like a vampire you'll learn to appreciate how gentle Aidan's been treating you."

"You just have to pissed off the wrong witch." Nadia opened her palm and the staff raised to her palm, she smashed Marcel's head with it. Marcel was so much quicker than Aidan (or Aidan has been going easy on her) But the physical hit doesn't affect him that much. He was soon once again pushing her against the net. Nadia groaned in pain, she glared at Marcel and suddenly Marcel dropped to the ground, hands clutching his head.

Once it stopped Marcel shook his head, "That's pretty good, I haven't had a headache in a while," Marcel said impressed, she's only 17 after all. When he looked at her, she was still glaring but not at him, more like she was pissed at something in the air.

"I really can't hurt a hair on his head, can I? He made his adoptive son teach his _unworthy_ daughter a lesson because she hurt his heir."

Marcel finally caught with what's going on, "Look, Klaus doesn't grow up with father of the year, he just want you know even with Aidan becoming stronger than you now that he's a hybrid, he never once do anything to hurt you."

Marcel noticed the corner of Nadia's lips turned up, but because she was looking down, he didn't see the malice in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to be casualty of all this." Nadia mumbled, and Marcel was pushed by an invisible force to the other side of the ring. When he struggled, he was pinned motionless against the wire net. Nadia walked toward Marcel and he was partly in awe that a baby witch hold him down without a sweat. She seem to do it like it was second nature.

Nadia stand before him close, Her finger nails dragged down his naked chest that was glistened with sweat. The trail was light but Marcel felt like a silver knife was cutting him opened, he winced at the first contact and bite his lips to suppressed his groaned. Once it reached the side of his stomach, Nadia retreated her hand, his vampire blood heal himself quickly. He breathed heavily and looked at her. The high cheekbones all Mikealson seems to have. Blonde hair. Blue eyes, not any blue but a deep azure blue eyes. The shirt that hug her tightly and the zipper hanging around her cleavage.

"I can't believe this. I'm holding you down and you're checking me out?" Nadia rolled her eyes, "Men are pigs." The staff got into her hand again. It turned into a silver stake and she stabbed him in the right shoulder. Marcel screamed. She smirked, this is one of her favorite she picked from Kol.

"I felt like I'm so overlooked, you know? Has any one ever bother to notice Nadia uses her spells without any incantation? Any one see Nadia was the most ruthless when it comes to fighting? I'm more like my father than _him_ , but he'll always be the heir right? I was born first but of course, they just gonna assume the alpha was the son."

Nadia pulled out the stake, blood rush out of Marcel's body before it was healed. Only then did Nadia shove it back to the same spot, this time deeper. Marcel screamed ended when he looked in fear as Nadia hold out her finger and fire was emerging from it.

"You know, it's good father send you to piss me off too. Recently I've been feeling this immense power building up and you're to help me test it out."

* * *

Aidan entered the living room to see Caleb carries a big quiver of arrows.

"It's 2016 and Nadia chooses arrows instead of guns?" in a smooth flash, Aidan snatch the quiver out of Caleb's hand and look at it.

"Nadia loves making her own weapon. Carving her own staff, making her own arrows. We actually went to chop the wood for the arrow together."

Aidan scoffed at Caleb's fondness when he talked about Nadia. He reached for the arrows wanting to examined it but it burn his hands, he dropped the quiver, the arrows spilled and fall down, the vervain burn his foot too.

Aidan slammed Caleb to the wall, "You get rid of that! I've endure Nadia's tantrum long enough, I'm not going to have her shoot vervain arrows at me."

"Nadia said I'm supposed to take it to her room when I'm done. You can talk to her afterward but I have to finish my job."

Aidan punched Caleb in the face, and the stomach. Caleb did not defend himself but he won't back down for Aidan's order either.

"What is all this reckus!"

"Nadia planned to shoot me with vervained arrows! That's what it is!"

Klaus looked at the wolf in Aidan's hand then looked at the arrows all over the floor. He bend down to picked one up. The vervain boiled his hand but he ignore the pain and inspect the arrow still, the handle is laced with vervain, the core is silver and the end of the arrow was dipped in wolfsbane. Klaus throw the arrow in the air, catch it and throw it to Caleb, the wolfsbane pulsing through the little mutt.

The realization hit Aidan harder. His sister purely wanted to torture him!

"the wolf needed to be taught a lesson on guideline of safe weapons to use in sparring. You can use anything in the dungeon."

Aidan looked down on the wolf "On it." Aidan said swiftly and dragged him out.

Klaus went upstairs to his study, Elijah is supposed to be here today. It's been 2 days since Nadia "warm up" with Marcel as she put it. Needless to say he was shocked to find Marcel drowning in his pool of blood, his skin looked like it was burned, and cut, the skin from his left knee cap to his feet was actually skinned and ripped off, resulting from Nadia testing new spell she made up herself, inspiration comes from Divina's blood boil spell. The only way Marcel survive was because he was a vampire, which did not save him from the pain since Nadia slowed down his healing strength. Marcel was going through agonizing pain like a human feels for the next 24 hour until the spell was lifted. The fact that Nadia did that both impress and depress Klaus. He understood it's her way of getting back to him for allowing Marcel to slam a few sense into her witch skull that her brother, unlike her, doesn't make it his life mission to hurt his own sibling. Though his plan totally backfired, Klaus hasn't given Nadia a lecture concerning Marcel yet. In fact, the father daughter has been acting as if nothing happens. Klaus wanted to wait for Elijah to come but now things are getting out of hand. With the vervain, wolfsbane, arrows, Klaus has a feeling Aidan is next on her list of people to torture if he anger her the next time.

Klaus just can't believe his action is treading on thin ice, tip toeing around an 18 year old rule now.

Klaus opened the door and Elijah was there, impeccable as always in his suit and tie.

"About time! A few more days perhaps my children already finished each other!"

"May be stabbing her own siblings is just something she inherited. It's no surprise concerning the history of her parenthood.'

"Can I just fast foward to the part where you're actually helpful?"

"Where's Freya?"

"Perhaps on vacation on the other side of the globe. Not an urgent concern at the moment, may I recite your list of priorities? 1. My daughter is paranoid and out of controlling 2. wait, there's no 2, that's the only thing matter right now, brother."

"We need a witch, Niklaus. A witch that is on our side. There is another prophecy concerning Nadia."

"Another bloody prophecy!"

"The witches don't know the content of the prophecy. They said we need a Bennett witch for that, and I wanted to consult our sister first."

"You contact Hayley, and our sisters back here. We're going to need everyone's help in the mean time."

"And what will you be doing while I contact our ladies of the house?"

"The dirty work. I have a witch that's been hiding for 1 decade to find."

Klaus opened the door, but before he leave he added, "find the shackle and restrain Nadia, if there's really a prophecy she'll only get worse."

* * *

Klaus connected the time Bonnie disappear fairly around the right time Caroline was off the map. Even when he left Mystic Falls and never come back, he always compel a hybrid to stalk her just to make sure she's safe. The supposedly guard lost her and he can't track with a locator spell anymore. She was cloaked.

High chance was Bonnie left with Caroline. And even if he can't find Caroline, he knew there are people she cared about.

"Hello twins," Klaus said smiling to the 2 identical brunettes who just got out of the school, "I have a favor to ask"

* * *

"I actually went to find you! But guess what, I got a call from Alaric that you kidnapped my babies." Caroline growled as she sat down on the stool next to Klaus.

"You went to find me?" Klaus turned to look at Caroline. The thought of her has been consuming his mind ever since he knew he got an excuse now to deliberately find her without breaking the promise. Nothing in his 1000 years of existence prepare him for this encounter. He's always been mesmerized by the young vampire, drawn to her, and do anything to please her. And here she is now, in her white little dress that reach her mid thigh, her arms covered by a plum cardigan that match the floral print on her dress, her brown boots reached her knee. She looked like a school girl.

"I only run because I need to protect Bonnie. She alone has the prophecy. We didn't know what it meant at that time and learn about your twins later on. It looked normal for the past years, until recently that I've heard about Nadia's strange obsession with torture. I came to tell you once I know the prophecy is true."

"And where is Bonnie?"

"She shared the prophecy with me. You can see it just tell some witch to do the spell and get it out from me."

Klaus nodded. He licked his lips, only then realizing that his throat and lips turn complete dry.

"Well, get going Klaus. Tell your minions to release Alaric and my twins and get a witch so we can save yours."

In spite of the darkness of the situation, Klaus let out a soft chuckle. He put 100 dollar bill on the counter and run after Caroline as he took out his phone and order things to be done just as Caroline ask.

"Was Bonnie the one who cloaked both of you?" Klaus catch up with Caroline in no time as Caroline was making her way, Klaus recognize, to her house.

"Yep."

"She did one hell of a good job. My witches can't find you."

"Well I need to look out for myself. I can't rely on your hybrids now, can I? If their stealth tells anything of their fighting skill, they're terrible. I saw them from a mile away."

"That bad, love?"

Caroline looked at Klaus. Properly this time, she hasn't been called loved for a while and truth to be told, she's been missing him.

"I pick up the stalking after the 2nd year or so." She shrugged.

They reach Caroline's house but Klaus did not cross the threshold.

"May I come in?"

"Haha. Just tell your witch to get here quickly, It's been a long day of travelling."

"Where were you? During all these times."

"Here and there. Visited Europe, climbed the Everest, I tried to swim across the Pacific and realize I should have had more blood before testing my stemina. Also shark blood is disgusting."

Klaus couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "My condolences for the marine life."

Klaus watched Caroline take off her cardigan slowly and rest it on the couch. He shift his eyes from the singlet strap dress to the collarbone poking out of her dress.

"So what about you? What else's going on in the big easy?" Caroline asked as she sit down on the couch in the living room, Klaus closely followed. Caroline untie the strings that lace up her boots and peel it off her foot one by one like she was unaware for the shameless pair of eyes watching her skin revealing inch by inch. She was bare feet then, her toe nails was painted red. She crossed her legs, and her dress ride up higher.

"Hello? I asked you about what's going on with you 'favorite city'?"

"Nothing much, love, witch hunt, saving babies, rebuilding kingdom, your average king's day to day basis. As we all know, we have other problem yet to resolve."

"A problem solved faster if your witch just get her rack over here faster." Caroline said in annoyance. She produced a hair tie from her wrist and quickly gathered all her hair up, putting it in a messy bun. Her neck was now bare, her chest restrained by that white floral dress looking even more inviting than ever if possible. Klaus felt himself stirred with a pool of heat rushing south his anatomy. Caroline, bare face, slender neck, short dress and bare feet. His dirty mind connected and he see a flash of her naked body in his head, the white dress dropping to the floor as he pounded inside her nude frame on that very couch.

"Hello! What's wrong with you!" Caroline huffed in irritation as he come to realized, he has blanked out once again. In his defense, it's been too long since he had done it, and Caroline has been the object of his affection for 2 decades now.

"Sorry, Love. Won't happen again."

"Can I at least freshen up during your witch tedious walk around Mystic Falls till she made it here?"

"Of course." Klaus is 1000 years old and he almost slapped himself for nearly cough when Caroline mention she's going to shower.

Klaus watched Caroline walked upstairs to her room to have a shower. He let out a deep breath when his supernatural ear heard the sinful sound of the dress unzip and the dropped to the floor. He can almost see it pooled at her feet as her creamy long legs step out of it. He felt himself grow an inch more just from the image. If it was up to him, he'll just go up there and confront her just to know if she's trying to torment him on purpose. In the same while of course, he would take her against the cold wall, fucking her fast and hard out of his system, pulling off that damn bun so her golden curls can hang messily around her face just the way he liked.

The shower ran and before his mind make him go completely crazy. He turn it off, no longer holding on to the noise of what's happening upstairs. He's a man on mission. This is all happening because his children is in danger and he could not afford to lose focus.

Damn Caroline, she'll be the death of him.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, he took out his phone and call the witch to hurry the hell up. She did not pick up. After the 3rd ring, Klaus felt a realization dawn on him. He called the hybrids that were supposed to guard the twins and Alaric, they did not pick up either.

He was in front of the bathroom in Caroline's room in less than a second, and he kicked the door opened. He opened the curtain at the bathtub and the water was running alright, but Caroline was nowhere to be found.

"Caroline." He gritted his teeth.

* * *

It's 5:57 am and I can't sleep. I'm seriously excited for Klaroline crossed over and the way they say Klefan will talk about their love for Caroline... underlying that Klaus is pretty much still heads over heels over Caroline is making me so emotional. OTP finally have another scene after 2 years, and I can't keep my chill, the only way to let out is to write fanfics about them xD


End file.
